Weekend Getaway
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Jack finally takes Ianto on that promised vacation...


**Title: **Weekend Getaway  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Summary: **Jack finally takes Ianto on that promised vacation...  
**Author's note: **This is a follow on from Save The Last Dance, but can be read as a stand-alone fic.

x

He couldn't believe he had managed to talk Jack into booking them into a hotel for a long weekend. When his boss had suggested getting away for a while after Gwen's wedding, Ianto had merely dismissed it as another of Jack's empty promises: the kind of thing he was willing to say just to please Ianto.

Although, the South of France idea had been a stretch apparently, but as Ianto stood in the reception of a small hotel in the middle of the Wales countryside, he had to admit that he was glad Jack had meant most of what he had suggested.

"Do you have a reservation?" the young man behind the counter asked, his fingers poised in front of him, ready to input their details.

Jack nodded his head, grinning happily as he leant on the counter. "Under the name 'Harkness-Jones'," he informed him, ignoring Ianto's splutter at the hyphenated surnames.

The receptionist's gaze flickered from Jack to Ianto before he blushed and quickly typed that name into the computer. "Everything is in order, Mr…"

"Harkness," Jack informed him, flashing a mischievous grin at him.

"You're in room 202." A dull silver key was placed on the counter, which Jack immediately scooped up. "If you'd like I can have your cases brought up shortly."

Jack nodded his thanks and made his way back over to Ianto. "That'd be great," he called, grabbing hold of Ianto's hand and dragging the Welshman towards the stairs.

Halfway up the staircase, Jack tossed a look over his shoulder and seeing that the young man was still watching them, he slid his hand down his lover's back, cupping his arse suggestively before they continued up to their room.

x

"Was that really necessary?" Ianto asked, closing the door behind him when they arrived at their room.

"Necessary? No," Jack shook his head, flopping down on the bed and looking up at Ianto angelically. "But it was fun." Ianto rolled his eyes and Jack leant up on his elbows, allowing one leg to flop to the side, displaying himself suggestively. "Come on," he pushed, "you like showing me off, just as much as I love showing people you're mine. Admit it."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and crossed the room, stopping at the foot of the bed between Jack's legs. "Oh, I'm yours, am I?" he asked, carefully lowering himself onto the bed and forcing Jack to lie flat against the mattress.

"Only…" Jack tossed his head back and gasped when Ianto's teeth nipped at his jaw. "Only if I get to keep you forever," he finally whispered, resting his hands on his lover's hips.

Ianto's forehead creased as he frowned and leant up, looking down into Jack's gorgeous blue eyes. "Jack… Are you asking me what I think you are?"

Jack blushed bashfully and wished Ianto wasn't looking at him so intently, it made it so hard for him to mask his true feelings with humour like he always did. "Well… I hadn't really planned it or anything, but I was thinking… they have a small room downstairs where they have weddings and partnerships. And there's always someone here to perform the ceremony. If you don't want to, I understand, I just thought I'd ask in case you…"

His babbling was cut off when Ianto closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, stopping the words flowing from Jack's mouth. "Stop babbling," he instructed firmly, running his fingertips over Jack's cheekbones. "Of course I want to."

Jack couldn't help grinning widely as he breathed, "Really?"

"Really, really." Ianto smirked and kissed him again. The kiss was deeper and hotter this time and it didn't take long for Jack to rub against Ianto while his hands groped the other man's arse. With difficulty, Ianto pulled back and laughed at the small whining noise Jack made.

"There's just one problem." Jack looked at him questioningly and he continued. "I haven't brought a suit."

Jack tossed his head back and laughed loud. "You? Ianto Jones hasn't brought a suit with him? Oh, that's one for the history books."

Ianto glared at him and bit him sharply on the neck. "You told me this was going to be a relaxing weekend away. Since this is you we're talking about, I assumed that meant nothing more than sex."

"Oh sex is definitely on the plan somewhere," Jack countered rubbing at the sore spot on his neck. "Don't worry about your clothes. We'll figure something out."

A curt knock on the door interrupted them and, despite Jack's instructions to ignore them, Ianto pushed himself off the bed and opened the door, revealing the young man who had booked them in earlier.

The hotel employee's eye widened when he saw the suggestive position Jack was in, before his cheeks were stained an adorable shade of red. "Sorry to interrupt, sir," he whispered at the ground. "Your luggage."

Ianto thanked him and pressed a five-pound note into his hand before moving to close the door.

"Oh, Mr Harkness?" Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly. "The tailors called, your tuxedo's will be delivered within the next few hours."

The second the door was closed, Ianto turned to Jack and folded his arms across his chest. "And this wasn't planned?"

Jack had the decency to look mildly bashful as he sat up. "What can I say? I like to be prepared for any situation."

Ianto rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to his lover – fiancée? "Are you definitely sure you want to do this?" he asked seriously, turning a little and looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack reached out and covered Ianto's hand with his own. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

A smile spread across the younger man's face as he squeezed Jack's hand. "Gwen's going to kill you for not inviting her."


End file.
